


Lion and Doe

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Sylvain just helping their prince in the shadow, Dimitri and Marianne are so precious together, F/M, Golden Deer Headcanons, Marianne being anxious, No beta...we died like Dimitri, No...I'm ain't salty, They don't make an appearance until later, Why there isn't any more fic about Marianne x Dimitri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Marianne was looking for something she has lost, and then he came along.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Lion and Doe

Where could it be? It has to be somewhere around here? Those kinds of questions have been clouding her mind. Making it difficult for her to focus on the main task in hand.

Marianne has recently learned that she lost a very precious item. It practically irreplaceable to her at least. Occasionally, Marianne would bring it with her because it makes her feel at ease whenever she has...moments of weakness. And now, it's gone missing. She can't help, but blame herself for losing it in the first place. 

If only she were more careful with her belongings. This has to be like the second or the third time she has lost something. She prays that she will find it soon, or maybe her professor would be the one to have it with her. But for now, she just have to look for it on her own.

She attempts to retrace her steps of the places she has been since this morning. Which brought her to a secluded garden surrounded by tall hedges, roses bushes on the sides, and a lone tree in the far right corner. Marianne search the area, checking every possible place that her item could’ve been. But sadly, she still couldn't find it anywhere.

"Ooh, please don't let it be gone." Marianne whimper.

Holding back the tears as she tries to hang onto any sliver of hope on finding it. But no matter how much she search, Marianne still haven't found it. If only there was some kind of clue that can help her…

"Marianne?" A voice called for her.

In an instant, Marianne freeze in place. Her doe-colored eyes slightly widened by the sudden surprised. Never did she didn't expect that anybody would even come here in the first place. Especially in a place such as this one since it's far from any social gathering like the cafeteria, or where they have a tea party.

Well, whoever it was sounded very familiar to her. Reminding her of a certain house leader she knows. It wasn't Claude, her house leader, but somebody else. Instead her mind brings up a certain young man with pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a signature black and blue uniform that represent the Blue Lion house. She tries shakes those thoughts away; however, they still linger.

“Marianne, are you alright?” He spoke again, and sounded more concern. Yet she still hesitates to turn around, or even give a proper reply. She just stood there like a scared little lamb that got caught.

She wasn't sure what to do at this very moment. Until she heard footsteps stepping on the grass. Marianne was ready to flee, but didn't get the chance; she already feels somebody placed a hand on her shoulder. Stopping her from going anywhere.

"I'm sorry,” It was the first thing she said."I didn't mean to..." She tries to apologize, but her trail off.

"There's no need for that, Marianne." The voice became much clearer now.

When she finally got a good look at the person. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was him.

"Dimitri- I mean, Prince Dimitri! What are you doing here?" Marianne mentally kicked herself for asking such questions. Knowing that's improper way to talk to a prince.“Sorry, I didn't mean to speak to you that way.”

“It's fine, really.” He answer back."I'm actually been looking for you." Then he moves his hand away from her shoulder.

"M-me..?" Marianne point at herself.

"Yes,” The prince nods at her. “I was about to ask you something. However, it seems your busy at the moment."

"Well, I-I..." She begins to stutter. "I'm looking for something." Unintentionally, she revealed what she been doing before he came.

"You lost something?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go, and leave you be." Marianne made a bow to him, apologetically. 

Then she try walk passed him with her gaze looking down. Not wanting to face him because she feels embarrassed for not being proper in front of the prince. Just when she is about to take another step. Once again, Marianne feels someone grab her. Only this time it was by the wrist.

She glanced up to see it was Dimitri, again.

"Now, hold on." Dimitri began. "Allow me to help you in your search."

"Don't," Marianne shakes her head in dismay. "You don’t have to waste time on me. Beside...you have other important duties that you need to fulfil, right?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. They just stood there for a bit. Waiting for one of them to make the first move. Marianne can't, but feels kinda awkward of her current situation.

It's not like she have something against him, or anything like that. Far from it-Dimitri have always been very kind to her throughout the times they spent together in the academy. Whenever his professor, Hannamen, asked her to be in the Blue Lion House temporarily for certain missions. Dimitri was the ones who made her feel more welcome in his class. Making sure that she is comfortable around new faces, and help her to get to know them. He would even go as far as keeping her safe whenever they go on a mission. 

Marianne really appreciate everything he has done for her. She just doesn't want to burden him with any of her problem. 

Unsurprisingly, the prince decided to break the silence first. "Despite that...I can't bear to see you in great distress." He carefully choose the right words in his response,"Whatever you are looking for it must hold great value to you, doesn't it?"

"Well..." Again, Marianne struggle to speak. 

Trying to figure out if she should accept his help, or not. She really wants to find her lost item that hold sentimental value. However, she still didn't want the prince to waste time on her. When he has other things he should be focusing on. Despite what he said earlier. 

“Even if you don't tell me, I'm still going to look for it.” Dimitri started speaking, again.

Marianne sigh, heavily. Guess there's no way she can make him reconsider his actions. Despite how much she tries to tell him otherwise.

"I suppose so...you can help." She finally admit.

Dimitri have become please by her response, "Just tell me, and I'll look for it." 

  
"I'm looking for my my stuffed bird." Marianne revealed.

"A stuffed a bird, you say?" Dimitri cupped his chin. 

"Yes, its small that it can fit in the palm of your hand. It's blue with white polka-dots, a yellow underbelly, and have button eyes." She added more descriptions. "Oh! I almost forgot that it have-"

"A pink heart on it chest? Along with a yellow ribbon tied around it neck?" He added.

"Huh?" Marianne was surprised by his words. "How do you know? I didn't even mentioned it in the first place."

Dimitri only smile at her, as he pulls out something from the pocket of his trousers. The moments he brought it out, Marianne cover her mouth, and her eyes swell with tears.

"I believe this is yours?" Dimitri hold out the little stuffed bird to her.

"Yes it is!" Marianne cried out, as she took back her stuffed bird then holding it close to her chest. "Thank you, Dimitri! Where did you manage to find it!" 

"Funny story..." Dimitri sounded awkwardly. "I was...at the stables where I first saw it. Somebody else go to it first, but I managed to get them to hand it over to me." He shares his story to her.

"Oh, I hope didn't got any trouble for it." Marianne can't imagine what would've happened if that person didn't give her stuffed bird to Dimitri. 

“It was nothing." He made a warm smile at her, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm happy that it was the one you're looking for, before it was too late. Maybe the goddess was smiling down on us."

"I-I believe so, too..." She full heartily agreed with him. It truly is a miracle that he the one to find it for her. "Tell me how can I repay you?"

"Huh?" Dimitri's brow quirk up.

"For findings it, of course. It's very least I can do for you." She attempts to hide her reddened face with her stuffed bird.

"Oh!" Dimitri look surprised by her offer, as a hue of red stained his face. "You don't have to-Ouch!"

"Dimitri! Are you alright?" Marianne tries to check on him, but Dimitri holds up his hand at her to stay in place.

"Yes, I'm fine." He hissed while moving his hand up to the back of his head. Rubbing it to ease the pain he felt. "Probably some nuisance bug have sting me." Oddly enough, Dimitri glare at a certain tree not to far away from where they are standing right now.

"Are your sure?" Marianne further question just in case. 

  
"I'm certain." Dimitri nods."What I was trying to say is that I want to invite you to lunch." He finally revealed to her.

"M-me?" She feels her face grow even warmer than before. 

Never did she thought to get such a request. Especially from a person such as Dimitri. The thought of being with Dimitri for a moment made her heart race.

"Yes, I heard they're serving creamy stew and toasted cheese bread today." Dimitri added in. "I thought you might like it?”

“Why, yes it's one of my favorite" She admits.

“Mine as well.”He said, wholeheartedly. “So...do you like to come me with me?”

She thought for a moment. The offer has become more tempting since creamy stew is her favorite after all. But still, can a person like her really deserve it? He's a prince while she…

That when she remembers the blue bird that he gave back to her. Marianne glance down at the little stitched-up bird she still hold close to her chest. Staring at its buttons eyes, as it stared back at her as well. Reminding she could've have lost it for good if it weren't for Dimitri.. 

“Well, alright…I would love to come with you, Dimitri." Marianne gave him the answer.

  
"That's great-I mean...I'm glad you're coming along with me." Dimitri smile, sheepishly.

Marianne couldn't help, but giggles by his sudden correction. Never did she thought she would get to see that side of Dimitri. It's kinda cute, honestly.

“Yes!” A loud cheer can be heard.

“Huh, what was that?” Marianne was startled.

“Um…it's probably nothing.” Dimitri made disgruntled look at something, but then soften when he looks at her. “Let just go, shall we?” 

She only nodded in agreement. 

Without realizing that Dimitri already took her by the hand. Marianne did got surprised by his sudden gesture. But when she look him in the eyes, she can see his softer side of him whenever they are together. Putting her mind at ease that Dimitri will be at her side.

~*~

After the pairs was out of sight, the tree that was outside of the garden suddenly start to rustle. As a familiar figure jump down from it, landing to the ground with a heavy thud.It was a Sylvain, of all people.

“Oof! That was close!" He said while shaking his foot that sustain him from the jump he made.

All of a sudden, another figure appeared. Only this time, hanging upside down from a tree branch just a few inches away from Sylvain. Giving him a small glare, and his arms are crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah...too close." He said.

“Come on, Claude.” Sylvain revealed. “Can’t a guy cheer for his friend that finally got the girl he wants to go out with?” 

“I would prefer you do it after they leave.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Also nice shot you made with that sling shot of yours. Can't believe he almost turned down that offer she made. I knew coming along with him was a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Claude agreed, “Our little prince would've been hopeless without us.” 

“Guess this mission was a success, don't you think?” Sylvain asked.

“You bet it is!” 

Claude and Sylvain then give each other a high-five for a job well done. Then they just stood there quietly. Wondering what the next course of action they should do.

“Now...let see who next on our list.” Sylvian smirked.

“I think I know who…” Claude made a mischievous smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got to write my own Dimitri and Marianne fic! It's kinda shame this pairing doesn't get enough love on this site. Their supports together is so lovely of how they talk and understand each other personal problems. Oh well...
> 
> Anyways, if their any issue with some of the grammars and spelling error. Don't be afraid to tell me in the comment section. Leaving a critics can really help me improve with my writing.


End file.
